World War
by Howls kingdom
Summary: A powerful enemy attempts to once again to destroy the human world. This forces a gathering of the strongest demigods in camp half blood to work together in order to ensure the fate of their home. Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1: Trouble**

Just outside of Manhattan, New York there is a place. You wouldn't believe, filled with people you couldn't imagine existed and I'm one of them. That place is known as Camp Half-Blood. Where the children of the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus live. Children with the blood of Gods also known as Demigods. Gods like Zeus, Poseidon and Athena.

We live here because it to dangerous for us to survive outside of the camp. Demigods aren't liked very much amongst other creatures because of our parents status. The more powerful the God the more hated you are. The only reason we have not all been killed is because of the barrier the surrounds the camp. A gift from Thalia, daughter of Zeus.

We here at Camp Half-Blood train day and night to be able to survive the outside world, without our skills we would be super strong humans with larger than life powers. But we would have no way of control such powers or knowing their origins.

We are brought here to learn and live long enough to be able to protect ourselves. The world is filled with mythical beasts waiting to us a mid-day snack.

But we seem to be getting off topic ... let's see what our demi's are doing.

 **Annabeth P.O.V**

"Percy! I really think it's time to go!" I scream. I lock gazes with the chimera prowling towards me.

"I don't even remember what we came out here for" Grover comments too my left. Bow in hand.

"Hey guys! Stop worrying so much there's only two" Percy laughs. He clicks his pen sword and charges for the mythical beasts.

Grover and I exchange looks. Ever since Percy received the prophecy of his death he's constantly doing reckless things and dragging us with him. In the past month we've fought three minotaurs, one hydra and a pack of rogue hellhounds...and now two chimera. He's getting more dangerous with every outing.

I roll my eyes and charge after Percy, Grover not far behind.

"I'm worried Annabeth he's getting worse" Grover whispers. We had just finished fighting the chimera's when Grover pulled me aside.

"You think I'm not. With the little 'adventures' he's been taking us on I'm afraid we'll bite the big one before he does!" I whisper-yell.

"He's taking it badly I know. I think we should talk to him about it before it gets any worse" Grover whispers back, concerned.

I sigh

"I think that would be best" I pinch the bridge of my nose.

Both Grover and I follow Percy as we approach the camp gate.

"Percy can we talk" I call ahead.

"Sure what's up" he smiles.

"Well we're worried that you may be going a little overboard. Your putting your life in danger what's worse is your dragging us with you" Grover speaks bluntly.

Wide eyed I stare at Grover trying to communicate. What the hell are you doing?!

"I think that if you want us to hang around you anymore you should start rethinking your life choices." Grover finishes, completely ignoring my look.

He starts to walk, me only a few feet behind.

"What the hell was that Grover I said talk not threaten" I say worried for our friendship.

"Dont worry, you know Percy he'll ignore us for maybe a week and think about what he's done then he'll apologize like every time we fight" Grover dismisses my concern.

"I guess your right" I sigh.

"Of course I'm right, always believe a satyr" he smile smugly.

"Yeah your right" I smile.

"Well see you later I'm going to see if any of Aphrodites's daughters want to 'hang out'" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ugh, go you horndog " I groan.

He waves goodbye as his hooves crush dry leaves. Suddenly feeling lonely I head towards my favorite spot in the woods. I trek through the familiar path unaware of the body about to crash into me. I collide into the offending person with a muffled 'omph'. I prepare to for the hard fall backward. When no such thing happens I open my eyes to see beautiful grey-green eyes staring back at me.

"Clarisse?"

Hope you liked it this is my first Percy Jackson fanatic so I hope I got most thing correct.

Comment plz.


	2. Chapter 2: Return

World war chapter 2

 **ClarisseP.O.V**

As children of the gods, we are entrusted with certain gifts from our parents. Usually these gifts help with the defeat of a great enemy or to show power among the other demigods. But generally the powers that a demigod wields, show how powerful the parents are. It isn't just power that is inherited, but skill. These skills vary from the god you were parented by. They can go from war strategy to botany to sword play. That's why being a child of The Big Three is so important.

The strongest gods in all of Olympus, Zeus, king of the sky, also father of Thalia Grace. Poseidon, god of the sea, father of Tyson and Percy Jackson or 'fish boy' either one works for me. Then we have Hades, king of the Underworld, father of Nico and Bianca di Angelo.

And then there's me...

I'm Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, God of war and strategy. I used to be one of Camp Half-Bloods strongest fighters. But but that all changed the day Percy jackson showed up. What could I do that made myself more important the son of Poseidon. He killed a Minotaur before he even got through the barrier. On his _first_ quest he saved the world, reclaimed the thunderbolt and found the lightning thief. I could never have done that. On _my_ first quest he saved _me_ and defeated Kronos. I was a second rate demigod the day he stepped foot into that camp. Being the literal daughter of the god of war means nothing when your not a child of The Big Three.

Percy and the other children of the big were known as the strongest in the whole camp. Together their power could amount to that of a very powerful team. Yet none of them seem to get along, just like their fathers.

Let's return to the present.

I had just returned from a visit with my father, Ares, he'd requested a year ago that we meet every Tuesday to train. I was a little surprised when he'd suggested it. I was fully aware of the restrictions Zeus had on the amount of time gods were permitted with their children. Father and I were very awkward at first but as time went on we became much closer.

I hadn't been to camp in a few months because I was on a quest to find a plant that could heal all known infections. Father told me about it in passing and I couldn't get it out of my head. The plant was located deep within the jungles of Madagascar, guarded by a vicious Cyclopes . Locating it wasn't a problem, it was the Cyclopes that prolonged the expedition.

I had to monitor its movements and daily habits. I knew full well that I couldn't kill it by myself so I tossed that thought out of my head. I'd decided that I would catch it off guard and get that plant while it was distracted. I was successful in my planning and arose victorious as I ran from imminent death.

I'd plan to return to the camp to get a child of Demeter, Goddess of nature and fertility, to check it out.

I was broken from my thoughts by a small body colliding with body softy let out a grunt. I reflexively stuck my hand out and wrapped it around her waist when she was about to fall. Looking down, I had gotten quite tall in the months away I was now 6'0, I was met with the stormy grey eyes of the daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase. A flash of recognition went through her eyes.

"Clarisse?" She whispered, as if it were a secret.

"Oh hey Annabeth, what are you doing out here?" I question. It's not often you see her alone since she is always cloaked in the testosterone that is Percy and Grover.

"I was taking a walk. Where have you been? I haven't seen you around for a while?" I'm a little surprised with the concern she is showing since I've left on many occasions and no ones noticed.

"I went on a quest. Why? You miss me?" I tease lightly. A pink tinge spreads across her cheeks.

"N-no! I was j-just wondering why you hadn't annoyed me in a while" she stammers. I can instantly tell she's lying but I choose to let it go.

" I'm heading for the Demeter cabin so they can look at this plan I was searching for" I smile, turning on the charm.

"W-well I'll walk with you there. Since I'm already heading back n-not like I want to or anything" she turns the other way. I catch sight of her flaming cheeks.

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night" I say smugly.

"I sleep just fine thank you!" She hisses, face still flaming.

"Yeah yeah"

-–—-

"Welcome to another feast! My fellow campers" Dionysis announces from in front of the camp fire.

Cheers emit from the crowd. Nothing has really changed since I left. Dionysis is still arrogant as always and Chiron just standing to the side. I still did miss the simplicity of this place though, I mean how simple can a camp full of half-humans get, right? Not wanting to eat around all the noise I grab my food and slowly back into the shadows of the forrest, careful not to be seen. I begin my trek to my 'secret base'. It's really just a cave I found my first year at Camp. I never was good with people, always finding a way to distance myself from them.

I finally find the entrance to my cave. It's very well hidden so you would only found it by accident my first year here. I push through the tree branches and enter the dark cavern. I walk over and light the torches that hang on the wall. Once the torches are all lit I sit on one of the fur that lay on the cave floor. Reaching over to a pile of old books I left in here I immerse myself in the novel.

I'm broken from my reading by a harsh snapping noise. Getting up I walk slowly towards the entrance of the cave, my back to the wall. I peek through one of the branches.

"Annabeth?" I wonder aloud.

Her head snaps up.

"Uh hey" she smiles awkwardly embarrassed from being caught.


	3. Chapter 3: Oh shit!

_**Sorry guys I've been trying to organize this. I'm just writing on a tablet so bear with me!**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Clarisse P.O.V.**_

"Uh..hi" she smiles awkwardly.

"What are you doing out here?" I question.

"I was just taking a nice evening walk through the forrest." she says, kicking at the dirt.

I just stare at her. I mean really? Did she think I was going to believe that?

She sighs.

"Okay ..I followed you."

"Why?" I question genuinely confused.

"Well Grover and I aren't talking to Percy and Grover is off doing God knows what with one of Aphrodite's kids. So I just..." She trails off.

"You thought since no one is available you would just expect me to entertain you?" I

say bluntly.

"No! I just wanted to you know, talk." She whispers the last part.

"Really Annabeth, I've known you for five years and I can literally count on my hand how many times we've talked. I'm pretty sure this afternoon is the longest we've ever talked. Why are you here?" I'm starting to get irritated.

"Why can't you just except that I was t to talk?" She sighs.

"Because we're not friends, you have made that clear on many occasions." I used to entertain the idea of being friends with her. She always pushed me away, just because our parents hated each other I thought that it didn't mean we couldn't get along. I was naive. I tried but it just got worse, soon I just gave up.

"Oh come on Clarisse just give me a chance." She begs.

"Go back to camp Annabeth" I sigh.

"But-" I cut her off.

"Go!"

Startled, she stumbles back. A hurt expression appears on her face, eyes glistening. She turns and runs back to camp. Guilt eats away at me. I turn and make my way back to the entrance of my cave. I take my previous position on the ground, book in hand. I can't take my mind off of Annabeth.

I spend the night in the cave.

I wake to the sound of birds chirping. The book from last night is still on my chest.

The sun is shinnig outside. I can hear the crunch of leaves as the forrest comes to life. I approach the entrance and make my way back to camp. Checking my watch I see it's about lunch time. I slept for ten hours straight.

"Clarisse!" Turning to address the voice I see Chiron trotting towards me.

"Oh hey Chiron, what's up?" I say still trying wake up.

"I was wondering when you would return. How was your quest?" He questions.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle. Just the standard retrieval." I shrug.

"Well it's good to have you back." He past my back lightly.

"Its good to be back" I smile.

My smile falters when I catch sight of Annabeth entering the lunch area. Luckily Chiron has already started to walk away. The guilt from last night comes back tenfold. I sigh and decide I'm not that hungry. Why should I even care? She ignored me for years. Why do I have to feel bad I doubt she does. She never seemed to feel all that bad for treating me like shit. And then Percy Jackson comes and she's best friends with everyone. I mean she used to hate Cyclopses after what happen to thalia, now she's practically best friends with Tyson. It's not like I'm jealous or anything.

A ground shaking quake shudders through the forrest. The disruptions can be heard from the direction of the camp. I stand and look in said direction to see smoke rising in the distance. They only have bonfires at night. I wasn't aware of any events happening.

I make my way towards the camp, as I get closer I hear the elevated voices of the campers. I pick up my pace to see other demigods running at full speed carrying weapons. My suspicions are answered when I see everyone looking towards the barrier a strange sense of déjà vu takes me back to the time the barrier fell a year ago.

Running to the front I'm not surprised to see The Big Three's kids with Percy Jackson standing in the front. What is weird is the barrier isn't falling, but dissolving. Everyone seems to be watching the a black smoke twirl and spiral around the outside of the barrier.

"What the bell is going on?" I ask no one in particular.

"I don't know all of a sudden this explosion goes off and this black smoke starts to appear out of nowhere." Answers Grover.

"Has anything come out?" I question.

"No but I'm getting ready." He pulles his sword from its sheath.

Out of the smoke, walks this giant creature. He's wearing a black tunic, his hair is pitch black. His pale white skin is riddled with tattoos. His eyes seem to glow an inhuman orange. A huge curved sword is in his left hand. He stops in the middle of the field just staring at us. It's unnerving, the aura he is emitting makes hard to breathe.

"Dear gods" hear a voice gasp from my left. I turn to see chiron, both his hand covering his mouth. He turns to us with so much fear and panic in his eyes that I start to worry. This gets everyone's attention.

"Chiron who is that?" I hear Percy question.

"You all need to run NOW!" He screams, actually screams.

"Chiron who is that?" I repeat the previous question.

"Thats Tartarus the real ruler of the Underworld" he says as his skin pales.

"What do you mean? Real ruler?" Annabeth inquires.

"We don't have time for this. You all need to run, your not safe here!" He yells.

"Why?" Percy insists.

"He'll kill us all" he gasps staring straight ahead.


	4. Chapter 4 : Run

_**Clarisse P.O.V.**_

 _"He'll kill us all." Chiron whispers._

I swallow a lump art the obvious fear that's in Chiron's voice. I look around to see everyone has been effected. I look towards Percy to see he is still staring at the creature, Tartarus. He's still standing there, watching us. I see that he seems to be waiting for us to make the first move. Slowly I turn and start to take charge.

"Okay everyone! You heard Chiron. We should evacuate the camp. To the boats." I yell out.

Slowly the crowd starts to thin out. Teens are running back and forth gathering as much as they can. Percy is still staring, eyes lost. I lift my hand and slam it into the back of his head.

"Ow!..Clarisse what the hell!?" He yells, snapping out of his trance.

"Head. To. The . Boats." I seeth.

He seems to understand and starts his run to the docks. I look towards the other big three and stare at them. Taking the hint they follow Percy. Sighing I look towards Tartarus and see him staring back at me. He lifts his sword, twists his neck and licks the blade. He then mouths the words "I found you". A hollow ache appears in my stomach and a strange but familiar haze surrounds my mind. In it I hear whispers of unfamiliar languages swirl in my thoughts. But one voice stands out among them all a sad, warning, tone to it that grabs my attention. At first a whisper then a scream _RUN!_

Bewildered I stumble back a few steps, still staring at him. I start towards the docks, never taking my eyes off of him. He doesn't move again.

When I finally make it to the docks I realise I'm the last one. I look at the last boat at the edge of the dock and see it's Annabeth and the others are waiting for me. Sighing I start towards the side. I wish I could just swim away.

"Thanks for waiting." I mumble.

"We couldn't leave without you." I hear Grover's cheerful reply.

I smile and bump his shoulder. Even though I never really talked to Grover he was always the kind of person the just his presence alone would make you somewhat calm. If there was anyone I considered even close to a friend it would be him. Out of the corner of my eye I see Annabeth glaring heartedly at him.

"So what was that back there ? Who was the at guy?" I say aiming my question to Chiron.

sighing he answers.

"That was Tartarus the ruler of the Underworld." He answers.

"You said that before. I thought Hades was the ruler." Percy questions.

"He is, but there was a time before that's gods existed. When titans ruled the earth. He was the third deity to be created, of course after, chaos and Gaia. He is a judging force that lies deep in the abyss that is the Underworld. He sends the souls of the dead to their resting places. He hasn't left the Underworld since the age of titans I have no idea why he would be back and here of all places. But he is the literal manifestation of death and despair, we know not of his power since no God has ever fought him. It is why we do nothing to anger him." Chiron explains, a sense of foreboding.

"Then why is he coming back now? What have we done?" Nico de Angelo asks.

"I don't know maybe the whole Kronos situation missed him off." I say thinking hard.

"That was a year ago, why would he come back now?" Grover inquires.

"Maybe something is going on in the Underworld." Thalia inputs.

"Then why'd he come here and not to Olympus?" Annabeth inquires.

This goes on for a few more hours. Questions are asked and suggestions are rejected. Finally we decide to head to Olympus and talk to our parents. Docking at one of the many ports in New York. The demigods head towards not-so-secret entrance at the top of the Empire state building. Once there we take to elevator or 'the heart attack waiting to happen' but whatever. When we finally arrived we make our way to the throne room. The throne room like many rooms in Olympus is built for twenty story beings. It imposes the power that they have over most creatures that are ever in their presence a sense of fear.

When we reach the middle we have already grabbed their attention. They don't seem all that surprised that we're there.

"What brings you here half-bloods?" Zeus questions from his throne.

Thalia steps forward to speak with her father.

"Father there is a problem at the camp." She starts.

"What is the problem?" He questions.

"It would seem someone has angered Tartarus." She answers bluntly.

The surprise on his face only lasts a moment.

"What do you mean ? There is no way we could have have angered him. He never leaves and we don't bother him." He inquires, his hand coming up to stroke his beard.

"It could be about Kronos." Poseidon suggests.

"Impossible he was defeated last year." Athena inputs.

"What about the great library? Something must be in there about this." Aphrodite suggests.

" What like a prophecy? Why would there be one?" I ask, bringing attention to myself.

"Oh my dear child, there are prophecies on everything. You will come to get used to it." Ares, my father winks my way.

"We shall check the great library and reconvene in the morning. I will have someone show you all to your rooms." Zeus announces.

A few servants appear leading groups of demi's to their rooms.

I approach my father's throne and Hester for him to follow. He steps down from his huge throne and shifts to a more sizable height so I can talk to him comfortable. He leads me down a large corridor. He turns left and stops at a giant terrace. He lifts his head and takes a breath.

"I would like to know why you have been ignoring . she asks her mother frequently and on one surprising occurrence me." He questions not taking his eyes off of the view.

Surprised by the question I snap my head in his direction. I was in fact ignoring Annabeth from the moment I stepped on the boats to just before we entered the throne room. She seemed determined to talk to me, but I just wanted to see my father. So every attempt I just ignored or walked away from.

"Why would you care?" I mutter, not even trying to deny the claim.

" I care because it's causing you distress and believe it or not I love you and all my children. But you I have a special place in my heart. Clarisse you are my daughter you will always be a part of my heart and I will always worry about your well-being." He says lovingly .

Caught off guard I look to the expanse of clouds, rocks and stars. I try to quell the overwhelming emotions building up in my heart and the tears gathering in my eyes. He seems to understand my situation, by silently wrapping his arms around me and embracing me with is warmth. I can't hold back anymore and let loose loud sobs into his shoulder. I never really experienced the feeling of a parents love since my mother never understood why my father had to leave after I was born. She may have not said anything but I could always feel the resentment she held towards me. I wasn't brought up with love and smiles or even the occasional ' I love you'.

After a while I pull back and wipe my face on my shirt .

"I'm sorry about that." I say, my voice hoarse.

"No need to apologize. It's a natural emotional reflex." He responds.

"Not everything is natural dad." I chuckle.

"Oh well you humans have so many emotions." He smiles.

"You gods wouldn't understand, your all too strong to cry." I joke.

"Oh my child being strong means your not afraid to cry. I cried when you and all my children were born." He answers honestly.

"Now why are you ignoring Annabeth." He repeats his earlier question.

"I don't know." I mutter.

He sets a stare my way and waits. I sigh .

"Okay, I just... I tried to be her friend when she had no one. And Percy Jackson comes along you know. Then she hangnin' with cyclopses and she's all friendly. What about me? What about the person who tried day in and day out for seven months to be her friend. She thinks she's the the shit now. She wants to try now years later..well fuck her and her self righteous sense of self-worth." I rant angrily.

"I think you really want to be here friend. That's why your jealous of her happiness and her friends." He states calmly.

"WHAT! I'm not jealous of her .Why the hell would you think that?" I exclaim, irritated that he would even suggest that.

"I can recognize love like yours without Aphrodite's powers, Clarisse." He says, an amused glint in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Flashback

World war chapter 5

Annabeth POV

I watch as Clarisse and her father, Ares, exit the throne room. I sigh. She's been ignoring me since this morning. I just don't get what her problem is. Here I am trying to be nice and she's giving me the cold shoulder. She's always been this way, so withdrawn and emotionless. A hand on my shoulder grabs my attention. I look up to see the concerned face of my mother, Athena. Silently she guides me opposite of the hall Clarisse just exited.

"What ails you my child?" She asks in her soft but firm voice.

"I don't know." I look down, shrugging.

"You are a child of Athena. You will look me in the eye when we are speaking." She orders, voice strong.

Quickly looking up I see her brows furrowed and a frown marring her face. Her tall figure, towering over my small body.

"Yes mother." I stand up straight, looking her in the eye.

"Now I shall ask you again and be sure not to lie. What ails you?" She says again.

"Ares' daughter, Clarisse." I answer.

"What about her? Has she harmed you?" She asks as we continue down the hall.

"No, nothing like that. It's just she ignoring me and all I've been is nice. How is that fair? I mean she was always so alone you know? She was always this intimidating girl who never talked to anybody. She was always alone." I sigh, remembering all the times is saw her alone. Either she was sitting in a tree of training by herself she never really spoke to anyone.

"Why do you think she ignoring you?" She questions. She stops at a door and opens it gesturing for me to go in.

"I guess it's because I never really talked to her. But it's not my fault! Kids at the camp said she would rather be alone and anytime she was with some one for more than five minuets they always ending up fighting." I smile thinking of the time one of Demeter's kids tried to make fun of her. Long story short he was by his underwear in one of the big oak trees for hours.

"I think she feels that you don't really want to be her friend. She either socially stunted or maybe she just likes being alone." Suggests Athena. She sits down on an enormous bed and pats the space next to her.

"That can't be right because I remember one time we were actually friendly." I sit down leaning into my mother. I never really get to touch her so I'm taking every opportunity.

"Tell me about it." She says, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"We'll it was about around the time she first came to camp. She was tall even for her age and really strong. I'd fallen from a tree while trying to get a look at this oddly colored bird..."

 _Flashback_

 _"C'mon just a little more." A twelve year-old Annebeth strains up atop a two story pine tree. She could have sworn the oddly colored bird landed in this tree._

 _Suddenly my foot slips from one of the branches and I grab onto the bark of the tree. Desperately I look for a way to get down. My grip on the bark is cutting into the flesh of my hand. The pain weakening my grip. I'm just about to fall when a strong voice catches my attention._

 _"Hey what are ya doin' up there?" Say the voice._

 _"I got stuck can you go get Chiron?" I ask the voice._

 _"Nah i'll get ya down in one go." The voice says confidently_.

" _I really think you should get ch-" I'm cut off by the sound of metal hit the tree and a swift vibration. I feel a strong hand grip my ankle and yank me down. A surprised yelp leaves my mouth as I fall from the tree. I prepare for the impact. When it doesn't come I look up to see the smiling face of a thirteen year-old Clarisse La Rue_.

 _"There got ya down real quick." She says proudly._

 _"Your strong! How'd you do that?" My curiosity getting the best of me._

 _"Of we'll I'm Clarisse daughter of Ares, the god of war and strength." She says the last part while puffing out her chest and flexing her already defined muscles._

 _"I'm Annabeth daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and strategy." I say a blush covering my cheeks._

 _"Cool! So your like all smart and stuff?" She asks excited. I smile, no one really thought I was important because I wasn't the kid of a big god like my friend Thalia, daughter of Zeus._

 _"Yeah I guess." I blush again moving my hair out of my face._

 _"What were you doing up there anyhow?" She questions._

 _"I was looking at that weird bird." I point to the avian in question._

 _"Wow! That's a Phoenix! Their like super rare." She says staring in awe._

 _"What's a Phoenix?" I ask confused._

 _"Their like fire birds that never die. I heard that if your worthy enough and in a time of need they'll grant you a favor. Only the greatest of warriors get them though, like my dad." She explains._

 _"Cool I wonder if my mom got one." I wonder._

 _"Maybe." She encourages._

 _The lunch bell rings._

 _"I guess I'll see you later." Says Clarisse._

 _"Yeah"_

 _End flashback_

"..that had to have been the only time I saw her happy. After that we kept talking to people and me. The one day it stopped and I never knew why I don't know what I did." I sigh leaning into my mothers embrace.

"How do you know you did something?" Athena asks, combing her fingers through my hair.

"After she would always look at me like I betrayed her. She stayed away from everyone after that." I always wondered.

"I suggest you just talk to her, see what happens."

"I've been doing that all morning" I sigh.

"Just wait and give her time. Then talk to her, don't wait to long and loose your chance."


	6. Chapter 6: what!

_**Clarisse POV**_

"I can recognize love like yours without Aphrodite's powers, Clarisse." He says, an amused glint in his eyes.

I freeze.

"I see it in your eyes. The way it hurts you, that she ignored you for so long and now wants something you've wanted for so long." When I don't say anything he continues. "Your scared because you don't know what she wants. You want all these things from her, but your to scared. If you keep pushing her away you'll never get her, trust me." He pats my head.

"She doesn't want me." I whisper.

"What?" He asks.

"She doesn't want me." I say louder.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I heard her say it." I look out onto the clouds. A soft breeze caresses my skin.

"What? When did you hear this?" He says concerned.

"Oh what? You didn't know?" I chuckle sarcastically.

"Clarisse." He say firmly.

I take a deep breath.

"It was a few years ago. We friendly, she was that girl that always reading. She used to read by the camp lake and read everyday..."

 _Flashback_

 _Faster. Faster. I'm gonna be late._

 _I come upon that all to familiar tree on the shady part of the camp lake. Not many people come here because of the walk. But I come here everyday just to watch her. I slow my pace, only a little so I can jump up to the second branch of the oak tree that looks over the lake. I have the perfect vantage point. I look down to see a lone figure. She comes here everyday, a different book each time._

 _I lay out my blanket and rest on the branch and watch her. Annebeth Chase. Daughter of Athena. She comes here everyday to read. I stumbled upon this a few weeks prier, but I was to scared to approach so I just watched her until she left everyday. She should be one of Aphrodite's kids with her good looks._

 _She so beautiful. The way her nose scrunches up when she confused, how she's always smiling no matter what. Her beautiful brown hair that keeps getting lighter. Her stormy-grey eyes always searching for something new. Her slightly tanned skin from how much time she spends outside. She's also gaining some muscle mass since started sword training._

 _"Hey Annebeth!" I'm broken from my thoughts as Luke, son of Hermes, the messenger god, walks up._

 _"Oh hey Luke. Why are you all the way out here " The younger girl asks._

 _"I saw Clarisse running this way and wanted to check it out." He shrugs._

 _No! She can't know I'm her!_

 _"Really?I didn't see her." She looks around._

 _"Whatever she's a weirdo always running around. She needs to grow up, we're Demigods. She needs to learn self control." He says nonchalantly._

 _"Asshole" I murmur to myself._

 _"Don't be like that she's really nice." Annebeth defends._

 _I smile._

 _"You shouldn't hang out with her. You parents hate each other. Think of what your mom would do if she found out you were friends with one of Ares' kids" I look to Annebeth and see what she says._

 _The smile on my fave wanes._

 _"We're not friends. She just helped me out with something. I mean her father is like a jerk I don't know what he would do to me." She laughs._

 _My heart clenches. My left hand grabs at the fabric above my heart._

 _"She doesn't even have any friends. The loser just spends her days climbing trees and disappearing in the forrest all day." He laughs along with Annebeth._

 _"C'mon lets go. It's probably lunch time." He holds out his hand. As they walk away I just sit there._

 _I don't even realize I'm crying until a tear lands on my hand. I put my face in my hands and sob quietly. I thought we were friends. She's just like everyone else. Judging me because my father likes to have fun. I mean whats wrong with that. I sit there for hours just crying. When I finally stop crying I wrap up my blanket and climb down. As I'm walking away a flash catches my attention. I look down to find a silver bracelet. I pick up and see that a name Is inscribed on it._

 ** _'Annebeth Chase.'_**

 _For a second I think of throwing it into the lake. But instead I put in my pocket and walk towards my cave. I don't go back to camp for two days. I cry in my cave for the duration of the time there or listen to the sounds of the forrest._

 _When I do come back to camp I don't talk to anybody. I just train and leave. I eat and leave or whatever we I need to do. I don't talk to Annebeth or look at her. I keep the bracelet in my pocket, always there._

 _End Flashback_

"..I never did give it back. I just kept it. I think in a way it was a small act of revenge for hurting my feelings. She searched everywhere for it and asked everyone. I had it..." I trail off staring into space.

"You wanted her to ask you didn't you? But she never did?" He guesses.

"If she'd asked me, I would have gave it back but she never did. I could tell she wanted to ask me, but she never did. I changed. I wasn't that bubbly kid anymore I just didn't care ya know?"I sigh.

"She was a kid. Clarisse you must understand that kids say things they don't mean." Father explains.

"I know that, but it hurt. It hurt so fucking much ya know. I really liked her and the agrees with that traitor. I thought our parent status wasn't all that important to but I was wrong. She was just like the others. I loved you dad, I don't care what you've done because your my dad." I wrap my arms around him. I cry silently into his robes.

"Shh shh, it's alright. Just go and talk to her. For me?" He says. He knows I was going to say no.

"Why? Why should I give her a chance now!" I yell.

"Because you are to good to suffer like this. And I don't feel like throwing down with Athena because her daughter made you cry." He chuckles.

Reluctantly I smile.

"Oh is that a smile?" He pokes my cheek.

"No, it's a upside down frown!" I giggle.

"Close enough!" He ruffles my hair.

"Alright alright." I smile, fixing my hair.

"Good, now that this is solved I wanted to show you something awesome." He say with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What?" I question.

"Oh just follow me." He pulls me along.

We stop at a door. The door itself is quite interesting. The whole thing is made from gold so it's impossible for any human to open. There are intricate drawings and carvings on it as well. The image depicts the cloud kingdom of Olympus. He pushes it open and gestures for me to go in.

The sight that greets me takes my breath away.

"What do you think?"

 **A cliff hanger. Aren't I terrible? Well just wanted to say sorry about the long wait. My school is a bunch of test whores so I was busy!**

 **Comment! See you next time on World War!**


	7. Chapter 7: You made a wager!

_**Clarisse P.O.V**_

Weapons.

Weapons, everywhere.

The marble walls were lined with weapons of all kinds. They ranged from from the common sword to the more advanced mace. There were hooks lining the ceiling that were occupied with chain-like swords and unfinished weapons waiting to be welded. The room is lit by dozens of torches and hanging lanterns. The floor is covered in sand and fragments of weapon shards. There are multiple furnaces taking up the entire left wall of the room. I feel as if I just walked into Hephaestus's workshop.

The right side of the room has two stone cooling pits and dozens of welding hammers. A few tables are scattered randomly around the room as if only thrown around. Heat radiates from the funrrnaces, but I'm to preoccupied with the utter majesty of the room continues into another space in the back that is almost completely out of sight.

"Wow." I whisper in total awe. A deep chuckle to my left brings my attention back to my father.

"I knew you would like it. Welcome to my work room." He dramatically spreads his arms, twisting in as circle.

"This is all yours?" I gape.

"Well of course it's mine! You do realize I'm the God of war? I make my own weapons." He announces proudly puffing out his chest.

"Not all, Hepaestus made your hammer." I point out, a smug grin on my face.

His hand subconsciously goes to said hammer. He looks around the room and smirks as an idea pops into his head. He gestures to me to follow him and I do. He walks passed all of the impeccable weapons and walks into the back room. It's darker because there is only one torch illuminating the whole room. In the middle of the room is one weapon .

It's long black staff connected to a long slim blade. The staff itself is about six foot tall and there are silver carvings along the metal stature. In the middle of the staff is a large blue hand print. The blade is beautiful. It's obsidian black and practically absorbs light. It's five feet long and there are light blue engravings running all over it twirling around the blade. What catches my attention is there are large molten chains wrapped around the the staff and blade.

"Is that a scythe?" I've never seen one so breathtaking.

"Not just any scythe." He walks over to it and places his hand on it. It instantly glows and starts to morph into a taller more terrifying. The once beautiful staff turns into a long line of skeletal bones and the blade goes a blinding white.

"I give you Death's sycthe." He smiles starring at it lovingly.

"What!?" I gasp in horror.

"Yep! I won it." He answers.

"How?" I say taking a hesitant step forward.

"Everyone knows Death can't ignore a wager." He laughs loudly.

"What did you wage? He wouldn't just accept any thing for his most prized possession." I cross my arms over my chest and scowl heartedly at my godly father.

"I bet my hammer." He shrouds simply.

"You bet one of the most powerful weapons in creation in a wager with the most manipulative creature in this world your hammer? How stupid can you get!" I snarl.

How could he be so irresponsible? If he'd lost that hammer to Death, who knows what would have happened.

"You need not worry, child. You must always remember to have faith in the gods." He raises his hands to hips.

"Is that why last year we had to stop you gods from destroying the world?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You blame your fellow demigod for that. What do you expect of me, I'm the God of is my way of existence." He shrugs helplessly.

"So Death just gave you the scythe? No manipulation? No trick? I mean did he even threaten you?" I question, changing the subject. I really don't want to talk about the son of Hermes and his betrayal of our race.

"Forget any misconceptions you have about Death, he is an honest man. He gave it to me fair and square." He says, a serious expression adorning his face.

"This scythe is special because it was made to conform to the one who wields it." He explains.

"Why would Death create a scythe that conforms for other people? Was he expecting to loose it some day?" I inquire.

"For prophecy, one day someone other than Death will wield this scythe. I believe that person will be extraordinary." He smiles longingly at me. I grow confused.

He then proceeds to grab one of the chains holding it down and crushes it in his hand. My eyes widen at his overzealous show of strength. He removes the rest of the chains and takes the scythe in his hands . He lifts it in the air and swings it experimentally. He then takes a few steps towards me and pushes it in my direction. When I don't move he grabs my hand and puts it on the handle. I gasp as a surprising surge of shocks shoot up my arm and a strangely welcoming warmth spreads throughout my body.

The scythe then, like before, morphs before my eyes. This time the staff gets a little shorter but the blade lengthens and the previously blue carvings are now a dark, crimson, red. The staff goes grey and the blade turns a midnight black. The most startling thing is I can now read the carvings and they read:

 _ **Fire Child**_

All of a sudden, it feels like a white hot flame has started to burn within my body. It's origin, my heart. The burning then slowly spread through the veins of my body, like molten lava. I fall to the ground, a silent cry parting my lips. I look to my father and find him still standing in his original place, watching me with a pained expression.

"Fight it, Clarisse." His jaw clenched, body tense, as if he is going to jump in and help.

I let out a pained whimper, looking to him for help. The pain starts to get more unbearable as it makes its to my fingertips. It feels like a hand is squeezing my heart and nails are poking at my brain. My skin feels like someone doused it in kerosene and lit a match. But the worst comes at the end when the burning just stays there. Then it seems to just end, no more pain, just an endless amount of cool, like water was poured on my soul. I can't move, the pain having done too much to my nervous system, I feel numb. My father then moves from his standing position and moves over to me. He lays a hand on my sweat soaked body and lifts me from the ground. The scythe, still clasped in my sweaty hand.

"You fought well, my child. Now rest." He soothes.

My eyes start to droop in exhaustion and I'm swallowed by darkness.

 _Open my eyes, only to find I'm in a large ballroom. There's a glass chandelier, hanging precariously, from the ceiling. The room is bathed in a gold light. I look around and only see mirrors. I look in my reflection and find I'm outfitted in one of those puffy dresses you'd see in the Victorian era. It's white and gold, the undercarriage is white and silky._

 _"Hmm I never imagined I would ever see my self in something like this." I pull at the soft fabric._

 _"Well you look positively ravishing, my dear." A voice sounds around the empty ballroom._

 _I turn around, only for my blood to run cold. There right in front of me stands, Tartarus. The man currently trying to kill us. He is dressed in a black suit that accentuates his pale white skin. A blood red tie around his neck. Black hair combed back. He then walks toward me, he pauses when he sees me stumble back._

 _"Dont worry child I mean you no harm." He says and I almost believe him. He has a sincere look on his face. He slowly classes the distance between us and stakes my hand._

 _He looks me in the eyes, brings his hand up and snaps his fingers. A orchestra appears on the side on a makeshift stage. Then all of a sudden the ballroom is filled with dancing couples, all adorning masks as if I were a masquerade. He then pulls me into the crowed and slowly starts a dance._

 _"What do yo want with me?" I ask , breaking the silence._

 _"I want you, my dear. You are a stronger than you think." He smiles._

 _"I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not into old dudes who spend their lives damning the souls of the dead." I snark._

 _"Trust me I do not concern myself with myself with such carnal endeavors. I'm merely trying to help you." He dismisses._

 _"What, you want me to believe that you are sincere. When you barge into our camp and threaten us." I scowl._

 _"I was merely letting myself in. I doubt you would have answered my call." He smirks._

 _"They think their measly barrier will keep them safe. Only the lower creatures can be deterred, but a God could destroy you with the snap of their fingers." A voice laughs in the distance. I swing around to see another man. He isn't dressed formally like everyone else. No, he is dressed for war. Clad in armor and a sword at his hip._

 _"Oh Atlas, you know that those pitiful gods would never fight for themselvse. They send children to do it, under the false claims of it being "prophecy" don't they?" He smirks._

 _More eyes widen when I here the name. Atlas and his brother Menoetius sided with the Titans in their war against the Olympians, the Titanomachy. When the Titans were defeated, many of them were confined to Tartarus, but Zeus condemned Atlas to stand at the western edge of Gaia or the Earth and hold up The Heavens on his shoulders, to prevent the two from resuming their primordial embrace. An eternal punishment._

 _"How are you here? The gods would know if you left." I say confused._

 _"I am merely visiting in the realm of Morpheus. I still hold true to my punishment, but I come to warn you." He says cryptically ._

 _"Warn me of what?"_

 _"The age of the gods has come to its gamble end." He shrugs._

 _"What do you mean?" I ask suspiciously._

 _"It would seem our time is up. Do not worry I will not tread upon your dreams again. For next time we meet I will take back what is.._ _ **Mine**_ _!" He snarls out the last word._

I'm ripped from my sleep by a piercing scream. Dazed I look around to find I'm in the throne room, on the floor. The stoic faces of the gods surround me, all looking over my body.

"It would seem my son has some explaining to do." Zeus announces.

Still taking in my surroundings, I notice the demigod are here to. They all look as if they just awoke, still clad in pajamas. Confused I look to my father.

"Whats wrong dad?" I ask, my voice comes out funny, deeper.

"Now I don't want you to panic." He says cautiously.

"Panic about what?" I ask still confused.

"This." He snaps his fingers and a mirror appears.

I gasp.

In the mirror staring back at me is a demon.


End file.
